Breaking the Ice, Melting the Snow
by yukihime-san
Summary: A girl falls in love with her mortal enemy when everything is going wrong.......my first fic, hope you like it! And don't forget to review after reading. :) Ja ne!
1. Default Chapter

~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Breaking the Ice, Melting the Snow  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
1 Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
A/N: Konnichi wa minna-san! It's me again 'cept now I'm the only one writing this fic. And again I can't think of a good story or chapter title but well, I'm planning to change it one day-I hope that day will come- and by that time I've come up with a better title. ^-^ This fanfic is dedicated to my mIRC chatmates and especially to my bestfriend a.k.a. Kasumi Miyazawa and to my many other friends.Warning: This is my first fanfic so sorry for everything you think that's wrong I've done…..long A/N. *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SD or something-but if I do I'll make a new episode of it! 0.o I only own Yukino and some of her friends and that's it am just borrowing Nanami btw.  
  
On with the story………  
  
Hi! I'm Yukino Mori, a Ryonan sophomore that loves teasing people, annoying them, and doing out-of-this-world things to them- warning: don't think about something hentai. Hey, you may now think that I am a very, very2x naughty girl, right? Well, I am….some part of me is, but lets look on the brighter side I have good qualities too! Like,……*scratches her head* oh, that's it, I'm a very loyal friend, kind-but that depends on the person, hard-working, responsible-sometimes hehehe-and of course sociable! But hey, I'm an all-around girl you know, I can play sports, I can cheer for the players-duh! I'm a cheerleader, surf the internet while studying. Sleep a lot, talk on the phone for a very5x long time, eat a lot-but fortunately, I don't gain weight. I can also cook- well, at least I can cook/ bake pancakes *sigh*, I can do many things but cleaning, fixing my room and doing some very hard household chores is not in my list fortunately!  
  
Before I forget I'm the closest girl friend of Nanami Noboru, the team manager of Ryonan's bball team and also the 'girlfriend' of Akira Sendoh-I do that thing to tease her hahaha. I know that all of you knows 'bout Akira Sendoh but I'm adding this stuff for my fanfic to be longer got it?-Akira Sendoh is the ace player of Ryonan-wherelse, bball of course!-, actually I don't have any idea 'bout what's going on with Nanami and him- despite of my "sense for issues", you know that?  
  
I hang out with some of my close friends and with the members of the bball team. And speaking of Ryonan, I remember about someone named Koshino. That boy um….erm…..is my mortal enemy before but…..wait something good will happen between the two of us-not a hentai thing, again. But I think it's better if I will tell you what will happen while writing this story, right? You get me? So I think I should be starting to narrate to you what happened but before that did Nanami told you that I was the most beautiful girl in the planet??? Well if she didn't I'm telling you now!-I'm joking this time.  
  
  
  
A/N: We'll Yukino really is a good girl but I'm on the mood of bashing myself so I did those things.( This chapter is really, really short but next chapters won't be, I promise! Oyasumi nasai minna-san! I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic! Tnx! And PLEASE review!!!! 


	2. Breaking the Ice, Melting the Snow #2

~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Breaking the Ice, Melting the Snow  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Chapter 2: Hidden Feelings  
  
A/N: Sorry for everything *sigh.why do I always need to say sorry.* that you think is wrong..yeah, well EVERYTHING is W-R-O-N-G! *calms down*. Oopsies..before I forget this is my first fanfic-with no one helping me- posted on the net so please bare with me ~_^ This fanfic is dedicated to ALL of my friends and especially to my closest friends..next time I'm not going to say that anymore..too long. Disclaimer: I'm just a cute little girl...I don't own anything. Well, I own Yukino and her friends at least. ^-^  
  
I present to you my fanfic!*sigh*....  
  
For the first time in my life, I have nothing to do..I thought while munching chocolate chip cookies-my favorite!-in the classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive.  
  
I wish that enemy of mine is here..I thought-again-, then suddenly I choke thinking of the idea.  
  
Just the thought of Koshino makes my brain ache! my brainelf said to me.  
  
Well at least when he's here I'll not be bored 'coz he always comes up with wild ideas and stuff! I protested. And he's also the best person to argue with! I added.  
  
Whatever! my brainelf protested.  
  
...This is INSANE!!! Arguing with myself 'bout something, maybe tomorrow I'll be on the Mental Hospital!  
  
*calms down* Then the thought 'bout Koshino entered my mind again and hopefully there was no brainelf arguing...  
  
*Flashback* First day of classes(1st year in Ryonan) The teacher asked each one of us to introduce ourselves to the class....  
  
"Kumeko Ikeda" the teacher called and the girl two seats in front of me rose.  
  
"I'm Kumeko Ikeda, 16 yrs. old." she introduced.  
  
What-a short-introduction! I thought.  
  
The voice of the teacher interrupted my thoughts. "Kaori Kubayashi!"  
  
A girl with short black hair stood up.  
  
Obviously the introduction will be according to seating arrangements. And I'll be next! Wait you people out there.here's Yukino Mori!!!!!!  
  
Kaori Kubayashi, huh. I thought, Not bad, she's cute. But not like me PRETTY!!! Hahahahha!!!  
  
"Yukino Mori."  
  
I stood up and made my way in front of the class.  
  
"Ahem." I said noticing that the person sitting next to me was sleeping.  
  
"ZzzzzzZZzzzz*snore*" was his only answer.  
  
"Ahem." still sleeping. He's getting on my nerves!!!!!! Last try, if he doesn't wake up. He's dead meat!!!  
  
"Ahem!!!" and this time I was shouting.  
  
Nothing happened, bonehead still sleeping.  
  
Some boys were eyeing me but I glared at them, and so they stopped.  
  
"You shouldn't mess up with Yukino Mori!" I muttered, making my way to the bonehead's place.  
  
"AHEM!!!" I shouted right into his ear. And thank you Lord! At last he woke up.  
  
"Who woke me up?" he looks like he's ready to kill.  
  
"I did!" raising my hand.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
The teacher was stopping us but we said "Shut up!" at her in unison.  
  
"My problem? Or do you mean YOUR problem?! Sleeping while I'm going to introduce myself!"  
  
"Whatever you say Miss feeling-VIP!"  
  
"How dare you say that to me! You imbecile!"  
  
"Yeah right idiot!"  
  
"S*ck*r!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"M*th*rf**k*r!"  
  
"Bas.." I was cut by the teacher.  
  
"You freshmens are TERRIBLE!!!" To the office now! She shouted pointing at the door.  
  
I mimicked her and managed to stick my tongue before going out of the classroom.  
  
"Great! A Guinness record! Just 10 mins. in the classroom and I'm already going to the principal's office! This is TOO bad for my image!"  
  
"You mean our image."  
  
"Hello??? Do you still have an image?"  
  
"Of course I do! And you don't need to keep on talking and talking there 'coz you're the one who put us into this situation! Remember! Unless you're sooooo low in memory and cant remember a single thing, Ms. Feeling-VIP!"  
  
We argued more and more...but because of that GOOD introduction of ours we became very good friends-and enemies- so I don't complain 'bout that anymore. *End of Flashback*  
  
I heard someone calling.  
  
"Yukino! Yukino!" Nanami shouted.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I was like a psycho here calling you for ten minutes while you are not giving a damn 'bout me!"  
  
"Are you crazy! Who will give a damn 'bout you!" I whispered.  
  
"I heard that. Repeat what you said."  
  
"Ok Nanami. Sorry if you're too deaf to clearly hear what I said! I said Gomen-ne-I-was-thinking-of-something-but-I-promise-I'm not- thinking- of you- why should I?. Hear that?"  
  
Then the classroom door opened. Koshino entered the room with Sendoh. Nanami didn't saw them so she kept on talking and talking. But me, I was blushing, I don't know why but I am!  
  
Then Nanami stopped talking seeing that I'm not giving a damn 'bout her. She then looked at me to who/ what I'm staring at. She looked back at me and saw I was blushing, blushing because of Koshino.  
  
*Nanami in her chibi form* "Yikeeee..Yukino has a crush on Koshino!!!!!"  
  
*Yukino in her ready-to-kill-curse-word-saying mode* " Nanami! Shut the f*ck up!"  
  
"I don't have a crush on him!!!!! *ssh*le!"  
  
Some people from the class looked startled. But some of them weren't 'coz for them this scenario is like a telenovela being aired everyday on channel 6.  
  
Strong arms held me and pulled me. "Stop! Please?!" Koshino said while calming me. Sendoh also calmed Nanami, his best friend.  
  
Saemi, one of my other friends, signed to me in sign language-of course. 'Koshino and you looks like a couple. Sendoh and Nanami too.'  
  
Since all of us knows sign language, Nanami and I almost burst up again because of too much tension-obviously Nanami saw what Saemi signed.- But we soon calmed down because of the two boys.  
  
'Saemi's right.' I thought and blushed again. Koshino let go off me after a few minutes. He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
  
Koshino's POV  
  
How cute. Yukino smiles sweetly despite of her wild nature....What am I thinking? That girl is my mortal enemy if I'm not mistaken. Yeah my mortal enemy and my-almost-best-friend. I just hope she'll be more nicer 'coz I know I have something for her...but I'm not sure..  
  
Yukino's POV  
  
That smile, I miss it. I wish he'll always smile at me like that. Oh my gosh I'm really insane! But he sure looks handsome! I'll stop thinking of him from now on! But I can't I just can't...He's always there, he's always near, he's, he's, he's special...he's special in one way and that is..  
  
Everything at long last was back to normal.  
  
A/N: I hope I'll get more reviews next time...^-^. Anyway I hope you'll like the chapter I dunno if it was long or short or something you decide *winks*. Please read and review ~_^ Ja ne minna-san!!! 


	3. Breaking the Ice, Melting the Snow #3

~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
  
Breaking the Ice, Melting the Snow  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
A/N: As I told you people before, I'm not going to say sorry anymore hahahaha! This fanfic is my first fic ALONE that's posted on the net got it?-hope so-And also this fic is dedicated to my closest friends...my friends...and whoever.*flying kiss* thank you thank you!*bow* I hope you'll like this fic. R&R! ^-^ Disclaimer: The usual stuff... I don't own SD...lalala...who cares anyway? *asks seatmate* do you?....I only own Yukino and her friends, whatelse? I'm so poor!  
  
Lunch We ate lunch-of course, who wouldn't!-and Nanami and I reconciled with each other as if nothing bad happened.  
  
"Hey Yukino?" Nanami asked.  
  
"Yah, doushite?" I answered.  
  
"Do you know 'bout the practice game between Ryonan and Shohoku?"  
  
"Nope. Not actually, but now I know, thanks to you! So...when is it happening? Where? What time? Can I come?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, I'm not that fast you know, ask me one by one."  
  
" Ok then. When is it?"  
  
" On Thursday next week."  
  
"Oooooooh....where?"  
  
"On our gym."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"'Bout 9 to 5 p.m. Or something, I'm not that sure."  
  
"How come you know everything? Are you God or something?"  
  
" Obviously I'm not God 'coz if Iam I turned you in a toad a very long time and you'll only be a person again if your Hiroaki will kiss you in your toad form! Bwahahaha!"  
  
" Hahahaha, yeah, as if, whatever!" I said sticking out my tongue and making faces at Nanami.  
  
" Seriously, why do you know these stuff?"  
  
" Don't you remember I'm the team manager of Ryonan!"  
  
"Yes, I remember and you forgot to say something, you're also the manager of Akira."  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
" Of course you can, Koshino needs you, 'ya know."  
  
" Very funny." But that time I was thinking if Koshino really needs me and what if I was a toad or something....  
  
Yukino's POV  
  
Does he really need me? I hope so, 'coz I need him...NO! I don't!!! Sometimes...I mean never!  
  
The bell signaling for the end of lunch rang...  
  
As usual we listened to MORE boring classes, heard more homilies, heard more classmates sleeping and normal stuff- which I think is abnormal to some schools. ^-^ But soon the daily dilemma ended and I, alone,-but I promise I never was a loner!- decided to go to the gym.  
  
Gym I heard Uozumi saying-or more likely shouting- " We're going to have a practice game with Shohoku on Thursday so all of you should practice harder!"  
  
Then suddenly the whole gym was filled with whines and complains why they're going to practice HARDER even if they're almost dying of the overpractice since vacation.  
  
I'm soooooooo sorry for them, I wish I could do something, but I'm too lazy to. I thought while walking towards the locker rooms.  
  
I changed into comfortable clothes: dark blue shirt and black cycling shorts.  
  
I looked for Nanami but she was nowhere to be seen, even Sendoh was nowhere to be seen. So I decided to watch the players practice, I kept on giving remarks on what goo they've done but if they did something wrong I just don't give a damn 'bout it.  
  
After 1 hour and 30 minutes Nanami and Sendoh-the two loveducks- FINALLY came. Nanami saw me and decided to sit beside me.  
  
" Hey!" I was surprised because of Nanami's voice, I almost fall from my seat.  
  
" You scared me!"  
  
" Sorry, so what's up?"  
  
" As you can see I'm bored to death."  
  
" And why's that, why don't you talk to someone like Koshino, yeah good idea talk to him. I can see that you too haven't talked since our fight this morning."  
  
" I don't want to."  
  
" Because...?"  
  
" Because I don't want to! Got it?"  
  
" Easy, easy, what time is it?"  
  
" It's almost 6:00. Good."  
  
" Good?"  
  
" Yeah you heard it right good, good that I'm out if this living hell."  
  
" Hell, huh, Yukino, I think something's wrong with you."  
  
" Hello????? I'm still Yukino Mori the most beautiful girl in the campus, remember?"  
  
" Oh, my mistake, you're still Yukino." Then she laughed and I joined her.  
  
" I'll be going in 30 minutes."  
  
" Why so early?"  
  
" I dunno, I'm not in the mood to stay too long here."  
  
" Ah ok."  
  
This time I was very useless to talk with, it seems like when you're talking to me you're like a lunatic talking to yourself...  
  
Thirty minutes past..and I decided to go home.  
  
" Nanami, I'm going, thirty minutes already passed."  
  
" Ok, you said that but don't blame yourself why you left earlier, ok." She said.  
  
" Ok, bye then."  
  
I said bye to the team and left, I heard Koshino saying something tome but I didn't give a damn 'bout him. I don't know why, maybe I'm walking while sleeping or I'm just so dumb that time or I ate something bad at lunch...I dunno.  
  
On the road to our house I was walking in a dimly light road or my so-called "shortcut". I only take this 'shortcut' when I'm really eager to go home, which happens seldomly. And another reason why I don't use this shortcut is that there are very drunken people that hang out in this kind of places.  
  
I was absent-mindedly walking while I heard someone laughing. Then I suddenly had those goosebumps.  
  
" Hey, look someone's coming. Let's wait for him."  
  
" Looks like your he is a she, to me."  
  
" Let's just wait for her, ok?"  
  
" Ok, another victim. Hahahahahah!"  
  
I was looking sideways, 'coz I heard the voices talking at one of my sides. I was very scared that very time I wished I listened to Nanami.  
  
" Hey, missy, come here."  
  
" No!"  
  
" Look guys, looks like she's playing hard-to-get."  
  
" Then let her play it while we're playing our game."  
  
" What's our game?"  
  
" Baka! Our game is to get that beautiful girl as fast as we can!"  
  
" Did you hear me, miss? We're getting you as fast as we can!"  
  
" Nope you can't! You can't! You can't!"  
  
" Yes we can!" then four guys rushed towards me and held both of my arms while I'm struggling to get out from their grip.  
  
" Tasukete kudasai!"  
  
" Leave her alone." a voice, said. But I'm sure that voice doesn't belong to the bad guys.  
  
" We'll leave her if you beat us, which is impossible to happen." answered one of the bad guys.  
  
" Deal."  
  
Then the mysterious life saver of mine attacked them one by one..and because of too much luck he won!  
  
" Whew, that was close." my lifesaver said.  
  
" Thank you, I really appreciated your helping me." I thanked him.  
  
" No problem, and of course it's my duty to protect my 2nd cousin, right?"  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" Don't you remember me?"  
  
" Nope. But I may remember you if you say your name to me."  
  
" Fujima. Kenji Fujima."  
  
" Hountou ne?"  
  
" Hai, same 'ol Kenji."  
  
" Fujima! I missed you! Where have you been, I haven't seen you for a long time now."  
  
" I missed you too. And to answer your question, I went to London to visit the queen."  
  
" You still haven't changed. You're still corny."  
  
" And so are you!" we hugged each other, like there's no tomorrow.  
  
" Seriously, where have you been, I haven't seen you since you moved."  
  
" I've been studying at Shoyo and I could see you're studying at Ryonan, our rival school."  
  
" Oh well, but that doesn't mean we're also rivals, right cousin?"  
  
" As what you've just said." He then took a bow- for some outrageous reason.  
  
" Hahahaha! Hey wanna go visit my house?"  
  
" Oh, ok." Then he smiled, the kind of smile that'll take your breath away.  
  
While we're walking.. " Hey, Fujima, I heard you're good at basketball, right?"  
  
" I dunno, judge me."  
  
" How could I judge you if I haven't seen you play."  
  
" You haven't?"  
  
" Nope, I haven't, because last year tosan decided to take me with him in his business trip so I missed the IH tournament."  
  
" So I think that's the reason why I don't know that my kawaii second cousin is studying at Ryonan."  
  
" Do you need anything?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
" No, why'd you ask?"  
  
" Coz usually people praise other people because they need something."  
  
" I'm praising you but this is for real you know, you should be flattered."  
  
" To tell you the truth, I'm half-flattered and half-not-flattered, because cousin, as you can see, I already am the prettiest girl in the campus, isn't that obvious?"  
  
Instead of a reply to my question, all I heard was the hysterical laughter of Fujima and the barking of dogs.  
  
" Hellloooooooo???????????????????"  
  
" Hahahahahah *cough cough* you're very funny! Or we're you serious 'bout what you're saying?"  
  
" I-AM-SERIOUS-'BOUT-WHAT-I'M-SAYING! Got it? *smiles*"  
  
" Oops, gomen ne."  
  
" No problem, do you think it will be better if we change our topic?"  
  
" Yeah, I think so."  
  
" You choose."  
  
" Ladies first."  
  
" Nope I believe "gentlemen" are supposed to do what a "lady" says, so I say you choose."  
  
" *Arf arf* Looks like I'm not human anymore, I'm more like your personal servant." Fujima said jokingly.  
  
" * pats Fujima* Oh sorry, Mr. Kenji Fujima, all-dog basketball player."  
  
" All-dog? What the.."  
  
" Easy doggy, easy, don't be too hot."  
  
" You know you're making me laugh instead of being angry at you."  
  
" I know, I'm all-knowing, remember?"  
  
" You're..weird, take that as a compliment."  
  
" Weird, a compliment? Are you cra--.."  
  
I was cut at the sight of our house.  
  
" Why did you stop?"  
  
" We're already on my house."  
  
" You live on the sidewalks?"  
  
" Baka! Of course not! I live there."  
  
And I pointed on a big house, a house that can pass as a mansion.  
  
" You live on a palace?"  
  
" Told ya, I don't live on the sidewalks."  
  
And we both burst out laughing.  
  
At our house..  
  
" Kasan! Tosan!" I shouted at the opening of the house, called door- common sense.  
  
" Yukino!" my kasan shouted back happily.  
  
" Where have you been?" tosan said while sitting on one of the sofa in our living room, which was in front of the door.  
  
" Oh, I've been..I've been.."  
  
" She had been almost kidnapped when she was passing by the dimly light road, that she calls "shotcut"." Fujima continued my supposed to be answer and at the same time saved me for my tosan's interview.  
  
" And who might you be, young man?"  
  
" I'm Fujima, Kenji Fujima."  
  
" You're Kenji?" my kasan inquired. " Oh, how much you have grown these pass years." She said while examining Fujima.  
  
" Kenji, we thought we're never be seeing you and your family again." Tosan said while hugging Fujima.  
  
" Uncle, Aunt, nice to meet you again." He said shaking hands with my tosan and embracing my kasan.  
  
" Dinner is going to be served on 22:00, which means 10 mins. after now so be ready." the military man in the family, my tosan, said.  
  
" Ok, sir."  
  
At dinner.. My parents and Fujima were mainly only the ones who were talking, while I'm busy munching on yummy foods to be digested in my stomach- is that right, I'm not a science wiz, gomen ne.  
  
Dinner ended, and it was time to say goodbye..  
  
" Kenji, be back sometime, our doors are always open for you and your family." tosan said, he obviously liked Fujima.  
  
" Thank you, Mr. Mori, sir."  
  
" No. thank you, we had a wonderful time, right?"  
  
And my kasan nodded in agreement.  
  
" Now Yukino, my dear, you accompany Kenji until the gates."  
  
" Ok, no problem."  
  
Outside.. " Bye." I said flatly, maybe I was sad that I was never going to see my cousin again.  
  
" Just bye?"  
  
" What do you expect me to say then?"  
  
" Bye, be back, I'll miss you..," he grinned mischievously. "Or maybe a kiss will do."  
  
" A WHAT!!!???"  
  
" Easy, I was joking" he said with a smile.  
  
" Oh, ok but still..anyway bye, I hope I'll see you again." I said and I hugged him very tight.  
  
Suddenly, while I was hugging Fujima, we heard a voice said, " Yukino?"  
  
Then we look at the direction of where the voice was coming, it was Koshino..  
  
" Ummm..hi, Koshino, what are you doing here?" I said turning crimson red and taking my arms off Fujima.  
  
" I was just checking if you're ok, I called but you weren't home your kasan said, so I decided to check on you."  
  
" Ohhhhh..thanks for caring." I said smiling slightly while at the same time still blushing.  
  
Koshino looked at the one whom I was hugging earlier and found out it was Fujima, the star player of Shoyo, their opponent.  
  
" Fujima? What are you doing here?"  
  
" Hi Koshino, I walked my cousin home earlier because of some reason."  
  
" Yukino, your cousin?"  
  
" Yes, she's my second cousin, actually." 


End file.
